Yue (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest)
Summary Yue is a vampire princess who was sealed in the Shunee Great Labyrinth over 300 years ago. She was betrayed by her people and sealed because they feared her ability to control magic without using any chants and magic circles or stones. They also feared her Automatic Regeneration which allows her to regenerate any injury in an instant. She was later found and rescued by Hajime, and became his close companion and lover. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, High 7-C with Divine Shattering and Thunder Dragon | High 7-C | 6-A | 5-C Name: Yue, Aleytia Gardea Wesperiterio, Blood Sucking Princess Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Female Age: 323, 324-329 in the Afterstories Classification: Vampire, Demon King's Wife Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Barrier Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Can increase or decrease gravity, can create super-gravitational fields which can alter the direction of gravity, can create gravity spheres which draw and absorb things towards her), Water Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can twist, shatter, compress, distort and restore space), Portal Creation, Limited Time Manipulation with Reproduction Magic (Can return things to a prior state), Petrification, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Extrasensory Perception, Blood Manipulation (Can recover her magic by drinking blood), Weather Manipulation, Absolute Zero | Same as before plus Conceptual Manipulation (Can create concepts but not useful in combat due to needing time to concentrate on raising her wish to the conceptual level. It could however be used in combat if Yue had a powerful desire or wish like Hajime did when Yue was taken from him and he desired to deny the worth of existence) | Same as before plus Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled Ehitorujue), Illusion Creation | Same as before plus Body Control (Can change into an adult version of herself), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Mind controlled thousands of people spread out over an entire city, and erased all their memories up to 2 years ago), Resurrection (Can resurrect herself and others), Teleportation, Time Manipulation (Can shorten time such as shortening the time for an attack to reach an opponent, or shortening the time needed to travel), Homing Attack, Can create Apostles of God, Soul Manipulation to a greater extent (Her flame of divine punishment worked on an entire city of people, selecting the souls of humans to not be harmed, while destroying the souls of demons), Necromancy, Can reproduce images of events that occurred in the past, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and touch souls), Empathic Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Tio), Large Town level with Divine Shattering and Thunder Dragon (Thunder Dragon creates a thunderstorm, and Divine Shattering is Large Town level via this calc), Can ignore durability wth various attacks | Large Town level (Stronger than before) | Continent level (Comparable to Ehitorujue) | Moon level (Comparable to Hajime) Speed: Hypersonic combat speed (Could keep up with Hajime, who can move at 3.2 kilometers per second), Hypersonic+ attack speed with Divine Shattering (via this calc), Massively Hypersonic attack speed with Thunder Dragon (Thunder Dragon is a compound magic of Gravity Magic and Thunder Mallet, Thunder Mallet was explicitly stated to move at 150 kilometers per second when used by a character far weaker than Yue) |''' Massively Hypersonic''' (Kept up with Shia, who could dodge her Thunder Dragon which moves at mach 400) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Ehitorujue) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to After Stories Shia and Hajime), Speed of Light with Smartphone (Can fire lasers of concentrated sunlight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class | Continent Class | Moon Class Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from Tio) | Large Town level | Continent level | Moon level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters | Thousands of Kilometers | Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Magic Crystal Series': A accessory given to Yue by Hajime which stores magic like a battery, prevents her from exhausting her magic. *'Mini-Treasure Box': A smaller version of Treasure Warehouse used to store items created by Hajime using spatial magic. It has the size of around a house’s storage. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact Bel Agarta, operating outside the earth’s atmosphere. Intelligence: Above Average (Being the former princess of a country, Yue was educated in various subjects, and is a genius when it comes to magic, being able to use all elements and also being able to quickly master age of god magics) Weaknesses: Using even one of her greatest magic moves could cause her to be exhausted, this has however been mitigated with the Magic Crystal Series and she can now fire off however many however many times she wants. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Automatic Regeneration': Automatically regenerates any part of Yue's body in an instant including decapitation. Automatic Regeneration also prevents aging and Yue will not die unless she is disintegrated in an instant. *'Physical Perception': A skill which initially allowed her to sense anything within a 20 meter radius, by the after stories, it's range is at least in the hundreds of meters since weaker characters like Kouki and Endo have psychical perception which are in that range. *'Azure Sky': An attack which forms a sphere of blue-white flames, 6 to 7 meters in diameter. The flame changes into a 30m long dragon, which then pulls it's targets into it's mouth using gravity, reducing them to ashes. *'Scarlet Spear': A flame which spirals into a spear shape. *'Storm Emperor': An attack which creates tornadoes. *'Frozen Prison': A blue ice attack which encases the targets in a coffin of ice. It freezes a square region 50 meters in dimension. *'Scorching Heavens': An attack which creates six orbs of lightning that surrounds her target. Each globe discharges, raining spears of lightning within the bounds of the smaller spheres. *'Presence Interception': An ability which hides her presence even from those who have the ability to sense things. *'Wind Blade': An attack which creates a high speed sword of wind flew. *'Soar': A strong vertical updraft that aides with jumping power. It can also be used to achieve pseudo-flight. *'Thunder Dragon': An attack which creates a dragon made of thunder which appears beneath dark clouds. It is a compound magic of the Advance Rank magic, “Thunder Mallet,” and the Age of Gods Magic, Gravity Magic which she obtained from Raisen Great Labyrinth. The Thunder Magic generates lightning bolts which she was able to control at her will with Gravity Magic. *'Wind Flurry': An attack which uses Gravity Magic to manipulate cannonballs of wind, causing them to surround a target and “drop continuously” on him. *'Heaven's Calamity': An attack which creates a whirling ball of gravity, a super-gravitational field which had a strength proportional to the magic consumed. It is a convenient magic Yue uses to alter the direction of gravity. *'Era's Destruction': An attack which creates a black globe in the air which thins to 500 meters per side. It is then dropped on her target forcing them into the earth and creating a crater 10 meters in depth. *'Azure Dragon': An attack which creates a blue flame which Yue manipulates into a 30m meter dragon. Yue uses gravity to pull her targets into the dragons mouths where they are turned to ash. *'Tidal Wave': An attack which generates a tsunami 150 meters wide and a 100 meters high. *'Pain Control': An ability that numbs pain. *'Sever Calamity': An attack which creates a black sphere which sucks anything and everything in the surroundings into it. It twists space while also compressing anything absorbed by it in its center. *'Storm Dragon': An attack which creates a dragon of storm tears apart it's targets. At the end of the spell, the wind composing the body of the Storm Dragon is released into thousands of small blades which shot out in all directions. *'Pierced World': Creates two points in space via a hole. *'Reproduction Magic': A magic which has the affect of returning something to a prior state. *'Engrave Destruction': A magic which reproduces wounds that an object received in the past. Can only be used within 3 meters of a target. *'Divine Shattering': An attack which forcefully compresses space, causing an extremely powerful impact as the compressed space was released. It is powerful enough to gouged away the earth and blew away all clouds in the area. *'Thunder Judgement': An attack which shatters space and moves it, which allows Yue to be able to cut apart any object. Can also be used to bind, and restore space. *'5 Divine Dragons': An attack which creates a thunder dragon, azure dragon, storm dragon, ice dragon and a stone dragon. When activated dark clouds appear, thunder screams, winds swirl into storms, water currents form and freeze, clouds of dust congregate, and flames strong enough to burn the atmosphere gather. The stone dragon petrifies whatever it touches. *'Spirit Magic': Magic which can directly interfere with the soul. *'Divine Flame': A flame type magic which shots blue flame rapidly 10 times into the space around and compresses it with gravity magic. With selection using spirit magic, Yue can make it so that it avoids those whom contained souls. It also penetrates every obstacle, ignoring defenses, destroying only its target. *'Sublimation Magic': The power to make everything evolve. *'Metamorphosis Magic': Magic that remakes a normal organism into a monster. Using the magic power of the caster and the magic power of the target organism, it forms magic stone inside the body, with that as the core it’s possible to remake the flesh of the body. *'Absolute Field': A barrier Yue creates by distorting space. *'Divine Statement': Magic that reverberates words directly in your soul and binds your consciousness at a subconscious level. *'Heaven Existence': Magic which is used to teleport the caster's attacks, and also the castor themselves. Using this Yue can instantly teleport anywhere on the planet. *'Manifestation of Perceived Nightmare': An attack which shows the target an illusion of their neck being cut off, limbs were plucked off, and their heart being pierced. The illusion is so real that the victim might die just from experiencing it. *'Four Directions Quake Sky and Spiraling Calamity Sky': An attack which launches an attack which raptures space and at the same time drops a gravity bomb on top of the target. *'Devouring Strange Beast': An attack which creates wolves made of stone from the ground. *'Stigmata of Twisted World': An attack which distorts space and takes the shape of a cross above such the target. The attack then falls on the target and pins them to the ground. *'God Speed': Reproduction magic which shortens the time affecting every single event. It can shorten the time for an attack to reach an opponent, and also shorten the time needed to travel, which makes it possible to move with a speed that could be mistaken as teleportation. *'True Heaven Might': An attack which releases light from the halos surrounding Yue which will continue to chase their target until they die. * Concept Magic: Magic that allows one to interfere with the laws of the world and impress concepts upon it. By raising up a powerful wish or desire with Spirit Magic and Sublimation Magic, it can be raised to a level of a concept before being forcefully materialized with magical power. However, since the user's desire at of the time of use, is used as the base of the magic, to raise up and create the concept, the spell may not remain stable in subsequent uses, thus a single spell can only be used once under most circumstances. However if the desire is still needed, it can be used more than once, like in the case of Hajime's crystal key which had the concept of "I want to return home" in it, was destroyed by Ehitorujue, he was still able to recreate the crystal key again because his desire of wanting to return home was still there. It should be noted however that concept magic requires the user to concentrate on raising up their wish in order to materialize the concept, as such it wouldn't be useful in a battle where the user is under attack. Also some concepts aren't possible to materialize by the user on their own, for example Hajime could only make degraded versions of the crystal key without Yue. ** The Scattered Pains Right Back Toward You: Concept Magic Hajime created with Yue, that forces the target to suffer every wound and sensation of pain they have ever inflicted on someone else. * Flame of Divine Punishment: An ability which creates a divine flame that penetrates through all kind of obstacles and destroys only the selected soul, or everything else other than the selected soul. Only those who are allowed by Yue survive, while those who are ascertained as an enemy disappear. Key: Before Evolving with Sublimation Magic | After Evolving with Sublimation Magic | After Being Possessed By Ehito | After Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hax Users Category:Vampires Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Concept Users Category:Illusionists Category:Internet Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users